Life is an Adventure! OLTL
by Magnetic Soul
Summary: This could possibly be considered an AU story about One Life To Live because it is a bit futuristic and most of the characters have special abilities or powers. Mysterious and fun, this story is especially for those who are big fans of Star & Adriana.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Life To Live (O.L.T.L.) or any of the characters or newspapers from OLTL.

Intro: This story takes place in the future where everyone -or almost everyone- has a special ability.

A/N: Please forgive OOCness for some of the characters. Comments, questions, and reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: 

Star was just getting out of class. She was outside the front of the school walking toward the parking lot. Her friends Mathew and Ginger squeezed through the crush of people and scurried toward her.

"Hi Star," both Ginger and Mathew greeted her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Star responded.

"We just wanted to give you the latest," Ginger said.

"Yeah, we heard there's gonna be a new principal," Mathew said.

"Well? Are you guys gonna tell me or not?" Star asked impatiently.

Then Mathew spoke, "We don't know who it is yet."

"Well, whoever it is, it's gotta be better than _Victoria Davidson_," Star declared defiantly.

"I don't know Star, I thought Vicky was a great headmaster," Mathew argued.

Then Star responded, "Well, _I_ don't like her."

"Actually, it doesn't really matter that much anymore since we only have one more year to go until we move on up to high school; actually, less than a year," Ginger piped in.

"Hey Star, does that mean we'll get to see your sister Adriana? She's in high school right?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah she's a junior right now but I gotta get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Star said.

"Kay, bye Star," Mathew said.

"Bye Star!" Ginger said while walking away.

By the time Star got home 15 minutes later, her sister, Adriana, was already there.

"Hey Star I'm going out tonight with some friends to a concert," Adriana said, "so it looks like you'll be home alone tonight".

"Wait. Where are Mom and Dad going?" Star asked.

"They're going out to dinner tonight. It's a business meeting."

"Great," Star thought to herself sarcastically, "Just great." This was the third time this week she'd be home alone. She definitely felt as though her family had been neglecting to give her enough attention lately.

She took out her homework from her backpack and started working on it. About an hour later a car pulled up the driveway. Then Adriana came down the stairs dressed casually.

"I gotta go. Say bye to Mom and Dad for me. Bye Star!"

"Kay! Have fun!" Star responded just as Adriana was walking out the door.

It was about six o' clock when her parents, Todd and Blair, glided down the stairs gracefully. Todd, with his hair neatly combed, was wearing a stunning black tuxedo. Blair was wearing a long slinky dress that was glittering red. She had large diamond earring studs, and her smooth dirty-blonde hair was up in what almost looked like a bun. The two of them glided down the stairs and elegantly strolled across the living room to where Star was sitting. Star gave them a standing ovation.

"Wow! You guys look awesome!" Star exclaimed.

Blair slowly bowed as if putting on an act, "Thank you, thank you. Compliments of the Manning and Cramer family, and if you don't mind we'll be off to dinner with some business associates of ours." Blair giggled lightly as if to signal the end of her act.

Star smiled, "What kind of business meeting?"

"It's for The Sun," Todd said. Todd and Blair owned a newspaper called The Sun.

They began walking toward the front door. "Goodbye honey," Blair waved.

As soon as the door shut, Star sighed. After a moment's hesitation she decided to continue doing her homework, but 20 minutes later she changed her mind. She got up and walked over to the kitchen phone, then quickly dialed a number. It had only rung once when someone picked up.

"Samantha?" Star said.

"Yeah," Samantha responded.

"Hey it's me, Star," she responded.

"Oh hi Star," Samantha was pleasantly surprised.

Star sighed.

Samantha got the hint, "What's up?"

"My parents left again. I'm all alone. You wanna come over?" Star asked hopingly.

"Actually, I was just headed out," Samantha answered. "You can come with if you want."

"Where?" Star asked.

Samantha answered, "You know that log-cabin way up on the hill, by the mountains?"

"You mean the one in the forest?" Star replied.

"Yeah that one," Samantha answered.

Star immediately responded, "I'm so there!" "Who else is coming?" she wondered aloud.

"Just me and Ginger," Samantha answered.

"OK. What time?" Star asked.

"Meet us at the bottom of the hill in say...40 minutes, and then the three of us will all hike up there together, but bring a backpack and a water bottle or something," Samantha said.

"It'll be almost dark by then," Star complained.

"So? We're just looking around," Samantha reasoned. "Why? Do you think your parents will be home by then?"

"No. They went out to dinner for one of their meetings," Star explained.

"So you'll come?" Samantha asked.

Star hesitated, "Yeah okay."

"OK. I'll see you there. Bye." Samantha hung up.

Then Star hung up, "Yeah, bye."

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. See you next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Life To Live (O.L.T.L.) or any of the characters or newspapers from OLTL.

Intro: This story takes place in the future where everyone -or almost everyone- has a special ability.

A/N: Please forgive OOCness for some of the characters. Comments, questions, and reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 

-meanwhile-

Adriana and her friends were waiting in line just outside the building to get in. They couldn't wait for the concert to start.

Lots of people were waiting; all of them talking to someone; smiling, laughing, or having conversation. The energy was high.

Adriana and her friends (Tess, Nash, Natalie, Rex, and Jen) were somewhere between the middle and the front of the line.

Jen and Rex were in high school with her, but Tess and Nash were already in their third year of University. Natalie was a freshman at University but Adriana knew her from when they went to high school together and, because Natalie and Tess were sisters, Adriana met Tess and Nash through Natalie when she would hang out at Natalie's house. The four of them were all best friend ever since.

"Where's Jessica?" Adriana asked Tess.

Tess responded, "She couldn't come. She has a boyfriend now. His name is Antonio and they're going on their very first date tonight."

"Aww, lucky" Adriana said in admiration.

"Yeah, I'm really glad. She hasn't had a boyfriend in a really long time," Tess explained.

"How long?" Adriana asked.

"Almost three years," Tess answered.

"Well, tell her I said 'good luck'," Adriana responded.

"I will," Tess agreed.

There was also a girl named Layla with them.

"Hi. My name is Layla," she said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Adriana. It's nice to meet you," Adriana responded in a pleasant tone.

"Hey, have you two met?" Nash asked. "Adriana, this is Layla. She's a classmate and a friend of ours from college."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Layla greeted Adriana again.

Adriana spoke to Nash, "Actually we just met like five seconds ago."

"Oh good. Well then uh..." Nash started to say, but then he got distracted and started talking to Natalie.

Adriana turned her head anxious for them to get the show on the road (the concert, that is). She saw Rex and Jen kiss eachother lightly on the lips. She turned her head back and smiled at Layla. Tess had now joined the conversation between Nash and Natalie when the doors started to open.

The crowd started shoving to get in but the guards were holding them back. "Not until the doors are completely open," the guards kept saying.

Finally, a few seconds later, the guards let go. The front of the line started rushing in. Adriana, Nash, Tess, Layla, Rex, Jen, and Natalie were next. As soon as the people in front of them got into the building, they started rushing down the aisle. They had almost reached their row.

Adriana was excited. "Hurry! Grab our seats before somebody takes them," she was saying to the others.

oo---------------o---------------oo

The audience crammed together in the massive auditorium screaming wildly, their voices deafening. All of them were trying desperately to get closer to the stage and, because of it, there was no air left to breathe. Each one of them had several bodies right up against theirs making them sweltering hot as they continued stretching their arms and fingers into the air like claws growing longer to grab the singers who hadn't even appeared on stage yet. People in the audience ranged from middle-schoolers all the way to college-kids.

Then the lights dimmed. The audience fell silent. A light overhead followed each singer as they entered onto the stage. Everyone in the audience began screaming again, then, just as quickly, fell silent again. All five singers faced the audience with their heads down. Then, all of a sudden, the stage lights overhead turned on at the exact instant the music started. The singers lifted their heads.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. Let me know whether you like the 1st or the 2nd chapter better. See you next time. 


End file.
